limitlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Aiesla Caledonia
'''First Name''' Aiesla '''Last Name''' Caledonia '''IMVU Username''' Aiesla '''Nickname''' Elsa (lol) '''Age''' 19 '''Date of Birth''' 07/30/95 '''Gender''' Female '''Ethnicity''' Scottish, Caucasian '''Height''' 5'5" '''Weight''' 117 '''Occupation'''[http://limitless.wikia.com/wiki/Student_Information_Sheet?action=edit&section=11 Edit] Student '''Blood Type''' O '''Scars/Tattoos''' No scars or Tattoos '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Personality''' Aiesla will always help anyone she considers a friend and is only 100% comfortable when outside in nature. She is generally calm, collected, and sarcastic. Because she is connected to nature her moods can change the weather around her so she has taught herself to restrain from showing and even truly feeling her emotions. Basically she has gotten rid of all emotions and what she shows is merely a facade. Aiesla believes herself to be in tune with peoples "auras" and will immediately come up with an opinion about you whithin the first few minutes of meeting you. Being the deciding factor if she'll willingly associate with you post meeting. Though if she doesn't like you she will not let you know but will be kind instead of harsh and mean. When around people she doesn't fancy her first instinct is to get near something/someone she's familiar with and stay with them until she doesn't feel the need to be there anymore. Aiesla is an insomniac and on restless nights she will go out for a little walk or tend to a wee garden. '''Behaviour''' Very polite, well mannered, and kind no matter what situation. She believes in proper etiquette and carries herself likewise with poise and good posture. Quiet and collected. '''Powers''' [http://limitless.wikia.com/wiki/Nature_Manipulation Nature Manipulation] Connected directly to any and all nature. She is able to communicate, manipulate, influence, and control all nature including the surrounding wildlife. This also includes the power to control, tap into, bend, or become elements of nature such as water, ice, metal, air, weather, etc. Because she is basically one with nature she is able to immediately get a sense for her surrounding and understands what she is equipped with. Her moods can also directly affect the weather. (happy is sunny, angry is stormy, sad is overcast, etc.) '''Allies''' Anyone from the school. '''Enemies''' '''Roommate''' Alanze Grande '''Background Information''' Aiesla grew up in Paisley, Scotland with her Father and little brother. Because she lost her mother shortly after birth Aiesla was very attached to her father. He owned and ran a small store that consisted of strictly homemade/grown stuff like soaps, candles, hair and body care items, fruits, vegetables, flowers, etc. Aiesla and her little brother Kinsley worked with their father at the store and also helped make and grow all the products. Aiesla focusing on the plants, veggies, and fruits. She first became aware of her abilities when she was roughly five years old and throwing tantrums. It was always stormy outside when she was upset and she found it to be odd. Being as curious as she is she tried forcing herself to be happy and noticed it would get clearer and sunny. Through the years she has come across many new things she could do and slowly but gradually mastered them. A week after Aiesla turned 16 her father decided she would stay with her aunt in London because he couldn't afford to keep her there and continue sending her to school. Aiesla's aunt wasn't very fond of her so she sent her to a prestigeous boarding school in Germany. After 2 years in Germany her father was diagnosed with lung cancer from smoking for years and passed away. Kinsley, who was 15 at the time, went to live with their grandma. Because the boarding school didn't allow communication outside of the school she didn't become aware he had died until she went back home to her aunt. Shortly after Aiesla took the initiative and applied to a Uni known as the Institution Of Limitless Potential. Following her acceptance she packed and left immediately. Her first year there was a bit shaky but she quickly stabled herself with help from her roomate, Alanze. The two became fast friends, partially helped by the fact that they are near polar opposites and were both a bit skeptical about the Institution. Alanze for more legitimate reasons than Aiesla. '''Approved by: ''' Eric Westminister''' '''